Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style)
TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Smoochum (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Friend Bear (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Taurus Bulba (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style) - Cheer Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style): Love-a-Lot Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Sadness Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie as Bing Bong Category:TheLooneyTunesandTheCareBearsFamilyCompanyCollectionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG